


I'm Headed Straight for the Castle

by danwriteskink



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Hair-pulling, Play Fighting, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: Sometimes Root likes to play the brat just so Sameen will fuck some good behaviour into her.





	I'm Headed Straight for the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink: prompt = held down.

Shaw kind of has a thing for Root's long hair: pushing her fingers through it while she fucks Root into the bed with a strap-on, playing with it when they share a bath, or best of all, reaching out to grab her and pull her close with it when they both want to play rough. 

There's a particular mood Root gets when she wants Shaw to fuck some good behaviour into her, doing bratty, annoying, stupid stuff, like poking her bony fingers into one of Shaw's bruises from saving the latest number. Or using a long curl of her hair to tickle Shaw's nose when she's trying to nap. Shaw springs up off the sofa with fluid strength, Root slaps her across the face, and then it's on. 

Root fights like a wildcat when she wants to, but she has no strategy. Shaw never has a problem overwhelming her, but it's important in this game that she makes it look easy. It's more humiliating, and it makes Root incandescent with rage, the way Shaw slaps her fists away as if she can't be bothered trying too hard. Finally when she's too turned on to keep pretending she's not interested, and she estimates Root is frustrated enough to give up on play fighting and get into the real deal, Shaw puts out an arm and snags Root's hair. Once she has her hand wrapped twice in those long, silky strands that Root spends so much time grooming, the fight is essentially over. 

Root is doubled over, making little noises of pain whenever she moves too much. Shaw grins and drags her towards the bedroom. She pauses in the doorway and pulls Root upright, to check in with her and because she wants to kiss her. Root's eyes are streaming – tears of anger probably, since Shaw doesn't actually want to pull her hair out. They make Root pretty: both the hair and the tears. 

Shaw brings her a little closer, and Root leans in, her lips parted and panting, her eyes wide. Shaw teases her, putting her mouth close enough that they can almost touch, then pulling back, until Root's mouth is making tiny whimpers of desire. Then Shaw pushes hard against her, holding her head against the door frame while her tongue moves against Root's, their teeth bumping, their lips pinched with the fury of the kiss. 

Root grinds herself against Shaw's knee, despite the awkward arch in her neck on the angle Shaw is holding her. She's getting herself off a little faster than Shaw wants right now. 

"Get on the bed," she says, shoving Root in that direction, and follows it with a warning swat to Root's backside. Root shrieks and clambers over the rumpled sheets to the middle of the bed, crouching there like she's terrified. It's a ruse, though, because when Shaw steps up on the mattress, Root launches another attack of fists and fury. Shaw laughs and plants a foot in the middle of her chest, and Root lands on her back, bouncing and breathless.

Shaw walks up the length of her body, and looks down on her. Root's fingers are in her mouth and in her hair, and she whimpers when Shaw unbuckles her belt. There's not going to be any beatings today. (To be honest, Shaw prefers to be on the receiving end of a belt, so she'll save that for another time.) 

"You're too bony to beat," she says to Root, who is squirming between her legs. Shaw kicks off her jeans and her underwear, and thumps down on her knees, one leg on each side of Root's head. She's careful to catch Root's hair under her knees, so that Root can't move her head at all, and her arms are caught behind Shaw's thighs. All she can do is bat at Shaw's ass and kick her legs but if she moves around too much, she gets a nasty tug to her hair. To her credit, Root still thrashes gamely for a bit, all the while staring up at Shaw's cunt. 

Shaw catches her flailing hands and holds them against her hips, her fingers meshed through Root's. "You done? You ready to do some work?" Beneath her, eyes wide, Root nods. "Good girl," says Shaw, and puts Root's fingers to her breast. Root's fingers are sharp and nimble and she knows exactly how hard Shaw likes her tits to be handled. 

Shaw knows she's wet; she can feel the cool air between her legs. Root can probably smell how turned on Shaw is. Shaw bends her knees more, leans forward so she's got the right angle, and pushes her cunt into Root's face, and Root puts her clever mouth to a better use. God, she's so good at this, thinks Shaw, pressing down against the flat of Root's tongue as it moves against her clit. When she's certain that Root is behaving herself, Shaw leans forward properly, holding onto the bedhead, suspending herself above Root's face. 

Root's arms curl around her thighs, helping her to guide Shaw's body. She uses long rough strokes of her tongue, exactly how Shaw likes it. Shaw gasps and rubs as Root builds a rhythm. It's so fucking good; Shaw's so close to coming that she thinks about easing off the pressure on Root's hair, a reward for all her hard work. She nearly does it, too, except as she's approaching the point where she can't turn back, Root pulls her mouth away and watches Shaw with a little smirk on her slick and gleaming lips. 

Shaw snarls at her, frustrated and really fucking mad that she nearly gave in. "You better take a deep breath, woman," she says, roughly. "Last one I'm giving you before I come." 

She gives Root enough time to suck in a breath before she tilts her hips so she's covering Root's mouth and nose. She starts a slow grind against Root's tongue, holding tight to the bedhead. It's good – so good, she's suspicious that Root was holding back before – with Root's movements getting more and more frantic as her air runs out. Shaw knows Root's about to black out because in desperation she puts her lips around Shaw's clit and sucks it against her teeth, still working it with her tongue. Shaw goes over the cliff, coming hard and glorious against Root's mouth. She falls to one side, panting and trembling with aftershocks, gratified by the deep, hoarse breath Root takes. 

"See, I knew you were a genius," Shaw says, stretching her arms over her head. "All you needed was the right motivation." She's about to curl up next to Root, which is as snuggly as she ever gets. 

"Oh, I'm plenty motivated," says Root, and Shaw feels the tines of the Taser pressed into her ribs. "I was just waiting for it to be my turn." 

Shaw grins. She's ready for Round Two.


End file.
